Capacitors are used in a wide range of electronic applications. Certain applications require a capacitor which is capable of a rapid electrical charge to a pre-determined voltage and, once charged, is also capable of delivering sizeable pulses of energy. One example of such an application is in implantable devices. In such an application, it is also important that the capacitor be compact in size and highly reliable. Existing designs do not maximize useable space within the case for the internal structures such as the anode element, and thus require a larger case to achieve the same electronic performance.